


Lyle Goddam Morgan

by LukasJames



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Honestly fuck Micah, Humour, I'll die happily when I see Arthur and Sadie together, Lyle is Cool, Micah bashing, Other, Team Arthur for life, everyone is sad, sean is sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasJames/pseuds/LukasJames
Summary: n the year 1874, Lyle Morgan was arrested for larceny and sentenced to death. He was hung from a tree on the outskirts of town, with his son Arthur, watching. If the rumours were true, Lyle beat his son, often drunk and ranting like a lunatic. Arthur was a good enough kid. Sure, he wasn’t perfect, some might even call him a delinquent, but he was at least better than his father. No, things hadn’t been the same after Lyle’s wife Beatrice died. Before that Lyle was still an outlaw, but a more competent one than the fool he became. Arthur left home not long after his father was hung, taking his hat and a picture of him along with some of his mother’s stuff. He went on to follow in his father’s footsteps, becoming a famous outlaw, joining a gang, escaping death, suffering heartbre-.Wait… What?
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan & Beatrice Morgan, Arthur Morgan & Lyle Morgan, Beatrice Morgan/Lyle Morgan, Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lyle Goddam Morgan

Hello everyone! 

Welcome to my story. Now before we start, I want to be entirely honest with you... I have literally no attention span. Which you would know if you've read any of my other stories. So if I drop out for about a month, then you can stop worrying about this story, because I probably have lost interest. I know this isn't what you may have had in mind and are probably complaining that the first chapter is something that I could have put into notes at the beginning of the real story, but trust me, I need opinions before I start writing. I want to know if you guys want me to actually write this because I feel like I'd lose interest if I started writing and only 3 people care about it. So tell me if there's anything you think I should change before I start writing. Basically, Lyle Morgan is alive and has been observing what his son has been doing over the past 15 or so years. The story will pick up at the beginning of chapter 2 and will have all the essential missions with a slight difference. I'm really looking forward to writing this and I hope you guys are too.

Sincerely Lukas James.


End file.
